1. Field of the Art
The exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus for handling a product such as meat or cheese during a slicing operation.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional spiral meat slicing process, a slab of meat, such as a ham, is placed on a turntable and rotated, while a knife cuts the meat while moving upward, resulting in a spiral or helical cut of meat. In these processes, it can be difficult to stabilize the meat and control the meat slicing quality. For example, the meat may be lifted up by the cutting blade, resulting in non-uniform slices, and/or unsliced portions of meat.
Some attempts have been made to improve the slicing quality of a spiral slicing process. For example, some apparatuses include a top support that puts pressure on the ham from the top. The conventional thinking was that holding down the top, or shank portion, of the ham to keep it from rising when the knife was working its way up the ham. Other attempts to improve the slicing quality include slicing the ham upside down (i.e., butt side up). Yet other attempts of improving the spiral slicing quality are focused on improving the firmness and consistency of the meat product.
The description herein of certain advantages and disadvantages of known methods and devices is not intended to limit the scope of the present invention. Indeed, the present embodiments may include some or all of the features described above without suffering from the same disadvantages.
These and other exemplary embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.